It's In Your Eyes
by Emily Shitification Fitch
Summary: Naomi And Effy are both single and on the pull. at the end of the night they both end up with a phone number. but there's a twist. Ps i suck at summary's May have some Keffy
1. She's So Lovely

**Prologue**

Myself and Effy were at another club. We have been going out most nights this week. Nothing better to do in Bristol really and yes I guess were both trying to pull her. Effy has been my best friend since we were 14 we tell each other everything. We even both came out around the same time which was odd and no we never dated or even kissed. Effy is like a sister to me it would just be too weird. So here we are at an other club. This place was packed.

"Its Your Round Naomi" Effy said looking over from the other side of the table waving her empty bottle at me

"okay okay same again Ef?" she nods in response

At the bar I order the drinks and wait for the our orders, I feel someone walk up beside me I turn to my left and the first thing I see is red. There's a girl no taller then 5"3 standing there smiling at me. The most amazing big brown eyes I have ever seen.

"Hi" she says I'm lost for words right now I go to say something but all the comes out is a squeaking noise. Which in return I get a husky laugh from this girl. "I seen you sitting there with your friend before. She your girlfriend?"

"Wha..what makes you think I'm gay?" My voice still letting me down a bit

"Well you are in a gay bar Hun but maybe I'm wrong ..shame" I can feel my heart in my throat right no " I was going to ask you if you wanted to dance but-"

"I am, gay I mean I am and no she's not my girlfriend I don't have one" Nice going Naomi

"Well cool.. So you want to dance then?" Yes Yes I do! No act cool Naomi come on chill

"Yeah cool. I just got to bring these drinks back to the table and ill be right with you"

"ill see you on the dance floor then"

She starts to walk away to the dance floor but not before looking back at me giving me a wink and one of the biggest grins I have ever seen. When I finally find my legs again I get back to the table as quick as I can.

"I'm going to dance Effy enjoy your drink" I go to turn but something is holding me

"Whoa hold on there Campbell what's going on?" Effy grins up at me

"Well I might be going to dance with someone" I say shyly

"Oh yeah who? I might of met someone myself, she's gone to the bathroom"

"Nice one Effy, ill tell you about her later, cant leave a girl hanging now can I"

Effy just smiles up with me and waves me away from the table. I make my way onto the dance floor in search of this girl. Fuck I don't even know her name. I get to the middle of the dance floor and start to look around for her. Then I spot her dancing alone in the corner. I make my over to her. She has her back to me. To lost in the beat to notice me. I take a step closer to her and tap her on the shoulder. She turned around so fast I must of scared the crap out of her. She looked at me with a shocked expression on her face which quickly turned into a smile.

"Was wondering when you were going to get here" she yelled over the music

"Yeah sorry I'm here now if you still want to dance" I yelled back

"Sure"

We started dancing along to the song I think it was that song Remedy by that little big boots girl. She was swinging her arm above her head and getting lost in the music. I couldn't take my eyes of her. She pulled me in closer and yelled something in my ear I couldn't hear a word she said "What?" I yelled back at her

"I said your really cute" ok I heard her that time and now I was blushing.

"thanks" I replied

"I just have to go to the bathroom ill be right back wait here yeah?" I nodded in response.

I started dancing along to the music. I don't know how long I had been dancing for. Fucking hell she's gone away. Maybe she's not coming back. Maybe that was away of escape. I looked down to my watch on my arm. Fuck she's been gone 30 minutes now. Maybe I should just go back to my seat and talk to Ef. But wait she's talking to some girl, better leave them be. A slow song had just came on. Fuck sake. I feel stupid standing here by myself. Just as I went to walk I felt someone's arms going around my waist. I turned around to see who it was. A smile spread across my face, she was back.

"Hey, sorry I had to take a call, were you about to leave?" she still had her arms around my waist I was lost in her eyes again.

"No I wasn't I was ..looking for you" I smiled back at her

"Good" she moved her arms up around my neck. My hands seemed to move by themselves onto her waist. " I love this song" she said pulling me in closer

"Yeah its nice"

"_My heart is drenched in wine, but you'll be own my mind, forever" _

"your really beautiful" Fuck it came out I didn't mean it too

She laughed I must of matched the colour of her hair right now. God I cant think straight around this girl. And I only met her.

"Thanks your not so bad yourself" she grinned back at me. I was just about to ask her name when I felt something vibrate. It was her phone. She took her hands off me and took the phone out of her pocket. She read the text and her face dropped.

"Is everything okay?" I asked

"Fuck shit sorry I have to go" she sounded rather disappointed

"Oh. Ok "

"I'm so sorry" she began to walk away and then stopped. She pulled something out of her pocket and started to scribble on it. Then walked back over to me who I was still standing on the dance floor looking over at her. "what's your name?" she asked

"Naomi" I said whilst smiling at her

"Naomi" she repeated "Well Naomi Give me a call yeah" she handed me a piece of paper

"Yeah I will"

"Okay good" she leaned forward and pressed a kiss on my cheek "Ill be waiting" and with that she was gone.

Walking back over the Effy I seen she was sitting alone. I sit down next to her. She had a smile as big as mine on her face.

"Where's your friend?" she asked

"She had to go. Got her number though" I looked down at the piece of paper in my head

"Yeah. Me to. The other girl I mean. What's her name then?"

Fuck I don't know her name. shit I knew I meant to ask something. Damn those brown eyes.

"You don't know do you? It's okay I don't know the girls I was with either. Go on let me see the page you got both show them on the count of 3. This must be a break through for us both getting numbers on the same night" we both started laughing

"ready" we counted to 3 and put the numbers down on the table.

The smiles on both of our faces dropped when we looked at them .

" _call me 057 49334232" _

We both had the same number…..what the hell was going on here.

**So what you guys think? Please Review **


	2. All That She Wants

**Chapter 2**

**Emily's Pov **

The drive home was quite, Katie and I sat in the back of the taxi in silence most of the way. I didn't know why we had to leave early I was enjoying myself, I just met this amazing girl and wanted to get to know her a little better. After about 15 minutes I broke the silence I couldn't take it anymore I wanted to know why we had to leave so soon.

"Katie" I said turning to face my sister

"Yeah" she replied while looking down at her phone

"What's going on?" she looked up at me with a confused look on her face

"What do you mean what's going on?" now I mirrored her look

"You said we had to leave the club. So I though there was something wrong"

"Oh no I just met someone and gave them my number then told them I had to leave wanted to leave this kind of mysterious vibe about myself you know"

"What?" I shot at her

"Yeah she was well fit"

"Then why the fuck did you drag me out as well"

"Hello Emily twins remember. I couldn't have her bump into you now could I"

"Fuck sake Katie"

"You met someone!" she squealed back

"What? No I didn't I just-"

"Oh My God you did! So come on then what's her name, what's she like"

A grin grew on my face as I though about her. That long blond hair. Piercing blue eyes. It made me blush to even think of her. God I'm such a loser I only met her tonight

"Her names Naomi" I said now looking right at Katie

"Yeah? And?" she said back a grin appearing on her face too

"And she's rather beautiful"

"So what she look like then? Apart from beautiful"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, great smile, perfect body"

"okay getting to much into it there Em's, did you give her your number?"

"Yeah I did. I wouldn't of had to if someone didn't tell me I had to leave!"

"oh right cause you where gonna take her home tonight and shag her brains out where you?" sarcasm dripping from her voice

"Maybe I was" I shot back angry filling mine

"oh come on Em's you would not of done that. You don't do that"

She was right. I don't do that. Though I don't give many girls my number the first night I meet them either.

"See I was right you don't do that" she said a smug look on her face

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing" I looked at her. Her expression didn't change one bit " Oh my god you think it's a bad thing don't you"

"No I never said that" she said while laughing"you didn't have too. Its written all over your face"

"oh come on Em's you cant tell me there has never been one time when you seen a girl in a club and thought, yeah I'd love to take her home right away"

"Well..yeah but I never did"

"And what about Toni?"

"Naomi"

"Whatever. You didn't think that with her"

To be fair the though did cross my mind. But I quickly pushed it away. I didn't even know if she would like me. I still don't know if she does.

"You did! You dirty bitch!" she burst into a fit of laughter now. I couldn't help but laugh along

"I didn't say anything" I replied

"Didn't have too, Its written all over your face"

**Very short chapter I know. Its more of a filler really. I promise the next one will be longer. If you guys are enjoying this so far you should check out The Skins Contract. Its myself and my friend were writing a story together, 2 writers one story. We are different characters so its two different point of views anyway I'm babbling now. Please review and let me know what you think. And again the next one will be longer Promise! **


	3. If Only She Knew

**Chapter 3! And yes I promised this one would be longer! **

**Naomi's Pov **

I woke up the next morning switch off the alarm and lay back on the bed. Last night was so weird. This girl who had me in a trance the whole time I was with her, this girl who I thought liked me seemed to be chatting up the whole of Bristol. Why would I even think a girl like that would like me. I mean look at me. The walk home last night was quite which is weird I mean Effy is my best friend and normally we never shut up but it was different last night. I thought it was best to just get out of my bed and move on, breakfast would make me feel better, I got up threw on a t shirt and some underwear and headed downstairs.

"Morning" I said to Effy who was sitting at the kitchen table news paper in one hand and smoke in the other

"I just made a pot of coffee" not moving her eyes from the paper

"Thank" I walked over taken down a cup and poured out the coffee

I sat down at the table next to Effy and started sipping on my coffee. We really needed to talk about last night, I mean if she liked this girl and I liked her we had to sort it out right?.

"Ef" she looked up over her news paper at me with an eye brow raised "About last night"

"Your still thinking about her"

"Yeah and-"

"Good because I have a plan" she said placing the news paper down on the table

"oh and what is this plan then"

"Right well here's what your gonna do your-" Wait wait wait

"What I'm going to do? don't you mean us" she smirked at me

"Would you just listen" I nodded at her to go on "Your going to call her and ask her to go out for coffee today"

"Wait today? doesn't that seem a bit…desperate?"

"When was the last time you slept with someone?" I started to blush

"Ok so coffee today, go on" quickly avoiding that question

"okay so you call her ask her out for coffee pretend like everything is fine and then ill come in"

"And then what?" I asked leaning over the table more so

"And that's when the fun happens" I gave her a confused look " Trust me just call her now..go on"

"I don't even know her name Ef"

"Sorry I cant help you there I didn't get her name either"

I got up taken the piece of paper of that table and walked out into the hall and grabbed to cordless phone and took it upstairs to my room, I didn't want Effy to here me on the phone, only reason for that being is I had know Idea what I was going to say. I looked down at the page and dialled the number into the phone, when it started ringing I could here my heart beat getting faster by the second. Fuck what was I going to say, think Naomi think! To late. She answered sounded half asleep her voice sounding even more husker then last night.

"Hello" fuck shit what do I say there was silence at the other end of the phone "Hello?"

"Um.. Hi" I shut my eyes and shook my head nice going Naomi

"Um hi" she replied

"It's me um , Naomi, we met at the bar last night, you um, you gave me your number" why cant I just say hi its Naomi! But no instead I have to turn into a babbling tit

"Naomi hi" she sounded more awake now

"Hi, I'm sorry did I wake you"

"Yeah you did, its fine though, I was hoping you would call today"

"Really?" I don't even know why I said that

"Yeah I'm sorry I had to run off last night" she sounded so sincere how could this girl be playing both myself and Effy

"Ok well no I mean its fine, umm fuck, sorry" what is wrong with me its like my head has gone blank

"You sound nervous" she said the low husky voice not really helping

"Yeah I am a bit" I laughed into the phone "Sorry"

"Do I make you nervous?" it came out so seductively that I almost melted into the phone .

"Maybe a little" I said honestly

"Well you shouldn't be, couldn't harm a fly me" she laughed into the phone "So I'm guessing you called to ask me something"

"Um yeah I was just wondering if you wanted met for coffee later" I sat back on my bed for some reason I had the feeling she was going to say no, my stomach was doing flips

"Coffee sounds great, what time and were"

"well say about 12ish at that coffee shop around the corner from the bar"

"Oh yeah I know it okay ill see you then"

"okay cool"

"Bye Naomi"

"Bye" I ended to call and FUCK I forgot to ask her name again.

Naomi Campbell 0 Mystery girl 1

11.55 and I arrived outside the coffee shop, fuck my legs were shacking Effy said she was going to follow on in awhile said it would be better that way. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and turned around to see her standing there, fuck me she look amazing, them big brown eyes looking up at me again.

"Hey" I said, really it was all I could get out

"Hello" a big grin spread across her face "Am I late?"

"No your not I'm just early" she nodded in response "Shall we then" she said pushing open the door to the coffee shop letting me walk in ahead of her.

20 minutes later we were sitting down drinking our coffees and chatting away

"I've been meaning to ask you something?" I said after a few moments

"Well out with it then" she said smiling over at me

"What's your name?" she let out a small chuckle at this

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that"

"It kept slipping my mind" now letting out a small chuckle myself

"It's Emily"

"Emily" I repeated smiling to myself, that was until another voice came from behind me

"Emily, Beautiful name really" It was Effy

She sat down next to me in the booth I was in. Emily looked really confused

"Um sorry can we help you" Emily said to Effy. She looked really confused as to why she was here

"Maybe, so what do you do then go around Bristol handed out your number to anyone?" Oh fuck things are gonna get heated

"Excuse me?" Emily said she looked disgusted at Effy " I didn't give you my number I don't even know who you are"

"Sure you don't, you gave me your number last night at the bar before you ran off remember"

Emily looked totally lost now " I didn't giv-"

"Um yes you did, you gave it to me Effy you might now remember my name you seem to give it out to a lot of people and you gave it to Naomi as well, oh you know Naomi right? She's my room mate and best friend"

"You did give her your number Emily" I said looking over at her

"I swear I didn't give it to her I-" Effy cut in again

"So how many people did you give your number to last night then Emily? Or have you lost count" a smug smile appearing on her face

"I really didn't give you my number I think you-"

She was cut off again, not by myself or Effy, another voice had joined the conversation.

"Emily didn't know you where going to be here" the girl turned and looked at Effy " Well hello again"

I had to do a double take, there was another Emily two Emily's. either my brain has gone into overdrive or someone had put something in my coffee, then it hit me, oh god, fuck,

"Naomi this is my sister Katie" she looked over at Effy before saying the next bit "My twin sister, I think you might of met each other last night" Effy's smile vanished from her face. Katie looked at the three of us and before turning to Emily and saying.

"Am I missing something here"

I put my hand down into my hands, this was a stupid idea!.

**There you have it. And as I promised this chapter is longer then the last. My longest chapter ever on any of my story's I think. Please review and let me know what you think. I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks again for reading! Love you all! **


	4. Universe And U

**Chapter 4 **

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! And I hope you enjoy this one just as much.**

**Emily's Pov**

I Couldn't believe what was going on, I was sitting here having a great time with Naomi, I mean I really liked her and then suddenly this Effy girl appears and then Katie and really right now all I want to do is go outside and get away from this table.

"Oh my god" it came from Naomi who now had her head in her hands

"Well!, will someone tell me what's going on here?" Katie said taken a seat next to me

"I'm sure Effy and Naomi here will have no problem filling you in on what's going on so if you excuse me Katie" Katie stood up and let me out of the booth "I think I need to leave" I got up and walk over to the door

"Emily wait please I-" I really didn't want to hear it. I think she said enough

"Save it Naomi, thanks for the coffee" I turned around and looked at her "Ill see you around Naomi" and with that I opened the door and walked out

When I got outside I walked as fast as I could away from the coffee shop, when I was half way down the street I heard someone calling my name, I stopped and turned around to see Naomi running up the street after me. I rolled my eyes and turn around and started walking away again.

"Please Emily, Just, Wait"

"I said see you around Naomi and then I stormed out, and storming out doesn't really work if you chase me down a street" I shouted back and kept walking

"Wait please" she grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I don't even know how she caught up with me that fast. Well I guess her legs are a lot longer then mine

"What?" I yelled

"I'm sorry okay, I didn't know you had a twin, I shouldn't of though that it just It was a bit off putting when Effy got the same number" she took in a deep breath

"Well you shouldn't of thought that Naomi, you don't know me, I wouldn't do that" my voice a lot softer this time, Naomi looked down and then back up at me

"I'm sorry, really I am, and your right I don't know you, but if you give me a second chance I really would like the opportunity too, but I understand if you don't want that and really I wouldn't blame you" she was looking at the ground again

"Why would you say that" I said stepping closer to her, there was something about this girl that just made my anger melt away.

"Well, I mean, look at you, your amazingly beautiful" she started to blush and had smile on her face which soon disappeared before she spoke again "and look at me, I don't even know why you came up to me at the bar in the first place, I mean you could of had anyone in there and-"

I cut her off, this girl was crazy with what she was saying, I put my finger up to her lip to stop her from going on. Her blue eyes connected with mine.

"Stop, just stop okay, your crazy you know that, first thing I have to say is I think your mirror is broken or something, your stunning Naomi, your ..breathtaking" she started to blush again "and secondly you right, I could of talk to anyone else at that bar, but I didn't want too, the only one I wanted to get to know was you"

I leaned forward and placed a kiss on Naomi's cheek, after I pulled back I looked at Naomi to see a small smile playing on her lips, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, I don't know what it is about this girl but every little thing she does fascinates me.

"That was really hurtful stuff that went on back in the café you know, it hurt me, it really did that you would think I would do something like that"

"I know, I'm sorry" her eyes shot down to her hands and she was now fidgeting

"But" her eyes shot back up to meet mine once more, I'm surprised she is not dizzy "I would really like to get to know you too Naomi, and I would love for you to get to know me" she was now grinning back at me

"So.. Now what" I looked up pretending that I was trying to think of something making the odd hmm noise which got me a laugh from Naomi "how about I take you out to dinner tonight?"

"That sound lovely" she replied

"Say you give me your address and ill pick you up at 8?"

She nodded in agreement, taken out a paper and a pen from my bag I handed it to Naomi to write down her address for me, when she handed it back I looked down at the page and read what she had written

"Campbell?" I said looking up at her raising an eyebrow

"What?"

"Nothing" a smile played on my lips

"your dying to laugh aren't you?

"No….I'm not!" she now raised an eyebrow at me ".. ok maybe a little" we both broke into laughter, after the laughter died down she spoke again

"Well I should probably go home and get ready for tonight" she said pointed in the direction which I'm guess was the route to her house

"Yeah okay, I'll see you later then"

"Yeah see you Emily.."

"Fitch" I thought it was only fair I told her my last name too

"What?, did you just say Fit?" confused look on her face

"No, no Fitch, it's my last name"

"oh okay, well, ill see you later Emily Fitch"

"Later Naomi Campbell"

She turned around and started to walk down the street but not before saying over her shoulder "you still find it funny don't you"

"Just a little bit" I shouted back

"Don't worry it will pass, Bye Em's"

I watched her walk down the street before she turned the corner taken one more look back at me and she was gone. I smiled to myself thinking about how I couldn't wait to see her again tonight

"Em's" I said to myself " I like it" I walked down the street back to my house to start to get ready for tonight. Lets just hope there would be know Effy tagging along tonight. Somehow I didn't think I would have to worry about that.

**7.30 pm **

I was still getting ready when 7.30 came around, I settled on wearing a black dress that clung to my body it what I was hoping was all the right places, oh god I sound like a slut, I sound a bit like Katie even, there was no more I could do but get ready to leave. Running downstairs I went into the kitchen grabbing the spare helmet and my keys. Walking back into the hall I took my jacket down of the coat hanger putting it on opening the front door and walking out. I walked outside and over to my Vespa. Climbing on I set of to Naomi's house, I was quite happy when I didn't get lost found the house easy enough, pulling into the drive way and walking up to the blue door I start to feel the nerves kick in, I took a deep breath and rang the bell standing back waiting for the door to open, the door opened to revel Effy standing there. She leant against the door frame and smiled at me.

"Well you look nice" she still had that smile on her face, it was starting to scare me a bit "She still getting ready" she said standing back from the door for me to walk in

I stepped into the hall and heard Effy closing the door behind me

"She's been up there about 2 hours now. Tea?" I nodded and followed her into the kitchen taken a seat at the table while Effy switch on the kettle and then took a seat in front of me.

"So, you looking forward to tonight" She asked tapping her fingers on the table

"Yeah I am" She didn't say anything just looked back at me and smiled so I spoke again " I'm just a little nervous" she nodded, what is with this girl its like pulling teeth here!

"Listen Emily, about the other day-"

"Its fine really, just a misunderstanding, really its fine" I said back maybe a bit to quickly

"Even so, I'm sorry for what I said" she looked so serious

"It's cool fresh start I think yeah?" I said giving a small smile, she nodded and stood up walking over to the kettle as it just finished boiling, after a few moments she placed a mug of tea in front of me.. And stayed standing there. I looked up at her being a bit confused to why she was standing there, she looked down at me and reached her hand out

"Effy" ok now I'm lost

"What?" I was really confused

"You said fresh start, I'm Effy" oh right duh now I get it!

"Oh, right, Sorry, Emily" I took her hand in my own shaking it.

"Nice to meet you" she said letting go of my hand and walking out of the kitchen "I'm going to see where she is, make sure she is still alive and all and not died in a _I don't know what to wear _panic attack" she walked up stairs.

A few moment later I hear two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs, finishing off the rest of my tea I stand up and wait for them to appear. Effy walks in first followed by Naomi and wow, I cant take my eyes off her, she looks amazing, she gives me a small smile and I can feel my heart beating rapidly against my chest .

"Hey" it's all I can get out

"Hey, sorry for keeping you waiting, you ready to go" I nod in response I know if talk right now my voice would let me down, I walked out the front door Naomi following right behind me.

"Have fun you two" Effy said closing the door after us

I looked back around at Naomi and smiled, she shot a smile right back at me. God she was breathtaking.

"So how are we getting there then, is your car down the street?" she ask,

"Um no, I don't have a car" I said stepping out of the way and pointed to my moped which was parked a few feet behind me. She looked over at it her eyes widened, I hope she is not scared of bikes, oh god I should of asked first.

"Wow" she walked over to the bike "Love the rabbit ears"

"Thanks, I walked up the front door picking up my helmet of the side of the step walking back over to Naomi while putting it on, I lifted up the seat of the bike taken out the spare helmet and handing it to Naomi, she looked down at it and then back at me.

"This wont give me helmet hair will it?"

"Um, it might-" she cut me off

"I'm kidding" she put the helmet on her head and without thinking I moved my hand forward fixing the strap on the helmet and clicking it closed, her eyes locked with mine as I finished, I couldn't help but let lost in them, I turned around back to the bike and climbed on. Naomi didn't move.

"Come on Campbell, hop on" she rolled her eyes at me and climbed on the back

"I never been on a Moped before, or any type of bike really" her arms wrapped around my waist, I could feel my skin burning under her touch

"Really?" I looked back at her and she nodded "Well Naomi, Get ready for the ride of your life" I said as I turned back and started up the engine turning out of the drive way and headed off in the direction of the restaurant.

**There you have it another chapter, next chapter will be the date, I'm still working it out as I go along but I should have it done soon!. Please review and let me know what you think! Cheers! **


	5. You And I

**Chapter 5, its date night people! Enjoy**

**Naomi's Pov **

We pulled up outside the car park of the restaurant about 8.15, Emily switched off the engine and waited for me to hop off, I really enjoyed driving here on the moped, it was fun, and also I got to hold on to Emily all the way, I mean you got to love that, as soon as I stepped off the bike I missed the warmth of Emily's body right away, taken the helmet off my head I turned back around to face Emily who now had the seat of her bike open and was placing her helmet inside and taken out her handbag, She caught my eye and smiled over at me, one of those smiles she gave me not to long ago in the club we meet in.

"Well" I said pointing up at my hair

"Its good, helmet hair really suits you" she grinned back must be the shocked look on my face "I'm kidding, you look amazing" I blushed at this

"Bitch" I mumbled which got me a husky laugh in return, she walked around the other side of the bike and put her hand out to me.

"Shall we then" I smiled while taken her hand in my own our fingers intertwined.

We got a table in the corner it was nice, away from everyone else, felt like we had the place to ourselves, the waiter came along and placed two menu's on the table telling us he would return in about 10 minutes to take our order, I felt my stomach drop when I opened the menu and seen the prices, holy fuck this place was pricy,

"You okay?" Emily must of noticed I had gone 3 shades paler

"Yeah I'm fine, all good" I looked back at the menu before it was pulled down flat on the table in front of me by Emily

"Don't worry yeah? I'm paying Naoms" she smiled over at me

"No, its not that" she raised an eyebrow at me "okay it might be that"

"Well don't worry about it yeah?" I nodded and picked back up my menu only to lay it down again

"Naoms?" I said now raising an eyebrow over at Emily who just grinned back at me

"Well you gave me a nick name, its only fair"

"ok but Naoms?" she nodded while grinning, it was cute " it makes me sound like I belong in someone's front garden"

"Well I do enjoy gardening, I could call you Nai Nai?"

"I should like a horse, Naoms is fine" we both looked up from our menu's at each other and bust into a fit of laughter

After 20 minutes the waiter still had not come back to take our order, I was pretty sure that not only Emily but the rest of the people there could clearly hear my stomach rumbling.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Emily said pulling my attention away from looking around for the waiter " People who came in after us are already eating, I'm gonna go find someone"

Just as she was about to stand up the waiter appeared next to us

"Are you Lady's ready to order?" he said, he was a bit snotty

"Yeah have been for 15 minutes now" Emily shot back at him

I quickly gave my order to the waiter and looked over at Emily while she placed hers, I know I shouldn't be thinking it, but sexy Emily was hot, really if It wasn't our first date I would of pulled her to the loo right now and had my way with her, I was snapped back out of my sex filled bubble by a hand waving in front of me, it was Emily

"Hello, earth to Naomi!"

"What? Huh? Hi"

"Hello, welcome back?" she giggled

"Sorry was lost in thought there for a moment"

"Yeah? Anything interesting?"

"That's for me to know-"

"And me to find out" if she only knew

"Maybe later" I said giving her a wink

"Miss Campbell, what exactly were you thinking about?" I just laughed and shook my head, there was no way I was going to tell " oh so its like that is it, well let me just tell you, this is our first date and I'm not that kind of girl" her voice came out even more husky as she said it, oh god if only she knew what she was doing to me

Before I had a chance to speak again the waiter slammed our food down in front of us and placed a bottle of wine that I'm guessing Emily had ordered next to the food, I looked down at my plate to what I'm guessing was suppose to be chicken, it was almost as black as coal, before could even say anything the waiter was gone. I looked up at Emily who was pouring wine into my glass while looking over at me, I'm guessing she didn't look at her food yet. Believe if she did she wouldn't be happy about it, yes I was right, the look of disgusts on her face right now. She picks up her fork poking it through her coal coloured food and putting it up closer to her face to examine it.

"What the hell is did? It looks like something crawled onto my plate and died" I tried to hold on a giggle but it didn't work "You think its funny?"

"No, I just -" I started laughing again, Emily looked at me in disbelief but soon joined in. after I got my breath back I spoke again " oh god, this is lovely"

"Yeah, it amazing, the best shit I ever tasted" we started giggling again

After about 35 minutes or so neither of us had touched our plates and had spent most of the time giggling,

"Right I say we get the hell out of here, ice cream?"

"Sounds good, should we get the bill?" a grin appeared over Emily's face, looked around the table I'm guessing she was looking for a waiter, standing up she walked over to me and put out her hand to me, I took it in my own once again as I did at the start of the night, she gave another quick look left and right again and started to walked us to the door, I guess were not paying, a grin spreading across my own face now. Just as we got to the door a voice came from behind us

"Excuse me" I turned to see the waiter walking down from the other end of the room

I turned to look at Emily who look over my shoulder to see who it was before she giggled pulling open the door, she let go of my hand before yelling "Run" at me

We both ran as fast as we could to get away from that place, running around so many corners and down a small lane were we stopped and leaned against the wall laughing our asses off.

"That was fucking crazy" I gasped out in need of oxygen from all the running and laughter.

"Yeah" Emily replied just as out of breath as I was

It wasn't until I turned around to face Emily that I realised how close we were standing, Emily practically had me pushed up against the wall, not that I was complaining, the laughter suddenly stopped as we just looked at each other, Emily smile vanished off her face as she slowly leaned forward, we were so close now I feel her hot breath on my lips, I leaned slightly forward now and allowed our lips to slowly brush together, Emily's arms slowly made there way up and wrapped around my neck as my hands found her hips she pulled me in closing deepening the kiss, it was amazing, much better then I thought it could be, her lips were so soft, I couldn't get enough, after a few moment we both pulled away in need of oxygen, we rested out heads together, Emily was shooting me another one of those smiles.

"I thought you weren't that type of girl miss Fitch" I said smiling back at her

"well for you miss Campbell, I can make an exception" she leaned up giving me a quick peak on the lips before stepping back, I looked over at her as she held out her hand once more, I was so smitten with her, it was crazy "I say its about time we go get that ice cream"

"Yeah, sounds good"

This girl just keeps getting better and better.

**There you have it, next chapter will be part 2 of the date, please let me know what you think, cheers! **


	6. stay just a little bit more

**Chapter 6, Date night part two people! Lol, Enjoy note to all this chapter is pretty cheesy, I can only apologies **

**Emily's Pov**

I couldn't stop thinking back to what happened not less then 10 minutes ago back in that alleyway with Naomi, I kissed her, she kissed me back, it was amazing, and so not something I do, I never make the first move with a girl, never, I never kissed them on the first date either, I mean come on remember what Katie said that night in the taxi, the night I met Naomi, I never do anything like that, sure I think about, dream about sometimes, okay I'm going off topic, but with Naomi it was different, the kiss was different, It's the first time I ever felt my whole body react to the kiss and now here I am walking hand in hand with her, okay so the meal was a complete mess, but honestly it was the most fun I have had in a long time, I felt Naomi squeeze my hand that's when I realised I haven't spoken in about 15 minutes.

"You okay Emily?" I look of concern on her face

"Yeah I'm fine" She raised an eye brow at me "Really I'm fine" I squeezed her hand for reassurance

" You haven't said anything in about" She looks at her gold watch " 14 minutes"

"Have you been timing me?" I grinned up at her as she blushed

"Maybe.. Okay yes" I let out a giggle " I didn't know what to say and you looked to deep in thought and I got bored waiting" she continued to babbling on, it was sweet " and anyway what where you thinking about anyway, sorry you don't have to tell me that"

"Naomi stopped, relax yeah? Wow I really do make you nervous don't I?" she was blushing even more now, she was starting to match the colour of my hair.

"A little bit yeah, its just I-" she stopped walking and turned to face me " I'm not use to this, I have never been like this with anyone before, I never had these's feelings" I was confused right now, she notices " look what I'm trying to say is… I really like you" she let out a shaky breath

I stood there looking up at her with the biggest grin on my face, her eyes looking at me pleading at me to say something back. But I didn't, I moved my hand up and stroked it across her cheek, I slowly moved forward and pressed my lips to Naomi, fire shot through my body as she wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed back, after a few moment I pulled back and moved over to her ear and whispered " Good, because I like you too"

I took a step back and looked at her, a wide grin started to spread across her face, she opened her mouth to say something but stopped, then again but this time she spoke

"So we ever going to get that ice cream" I grinned back at her

"Yeah, Come on Nai Nai" I took her hand in mine and began walking again

"So your really going to call me that?"

"For now, why what would you rather I call you?"

"Hmmm, I think right now we should stick with Nom's"

"Naoms you mean"

"That's the one"

About a half an hour later we took a seat on one of the benches in the park ice cream in hand, we sat in a comfortable silence just looking out over the pond.

"This is nice" Naomi said still looking out straight in front of her

"Yeah, its peaceful" I felt Naomi's eye on me as I spoke, I turn my head to look at her, when I did she burst into laughter "What's funny?" Furrowing my brows in confusion

Naomi lifted her hand up just to my lip but stopped before making contact

"You go some-"

"What?" I was pretty confused now

"Here" she brushed her fingers just under my bottom lip "You had some ice cream on your face"

I pouted my lip and her and there was a sudden change in her facial expression, I couldn't quite read it.

"What's wrong" I asked

"Nothing its just you look sad, I don't like it"

"Well you wiped the ice cream of my face" I said still pouting at her

"Isn't that okay" she was now confused

"No, I was saving that for later" she still looked confused the it suddenly dawned on her, I was joking. A grin appeared on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry here let me help you" before I knew what was happening she pushed the top of her ice cream cone right onto my nose, I let out a squeal at sudden cold contact while Naomi continued to laugh.

"Oh your going to pay for that Campbell" I grabbed my cone and pushed the whole thing into her face breaking the cone itself.

"Oh its on Fitch" I jumped up running away from Naomi, believe me the ice cream that touched my nose was cold I cant even imagine how cold Naomi was feeling right now, and I didn't want to find out

She jumped up off the bench running after me, I should of remembered there was no getting away, I mean come on she caught up with me before. Before for I knew it she was running down at me, I was fucked I had no where to run to and right behind me was the pond, fuck, when she finally reached me I thought the only thing to do now was beg.

"I'm sorry please come on, don't" she was standing in front of me grinning "Don't do it please ill do anything" the grin on her face grew bigger

"Anything huh?"

"Yes anything, just say it and ill do it" I continued to beg, only one word followed from her mouth

"Swim"

"What?" I was lost again, she took a step closer " I said Swim" she brought her hands to my shoulder and pushed me backwards right into the pond, okay I think I rather have the ice cream now fuck it was cold, my turn for payback I think. I started gasping in the water dripping my head under the water and coming back up, panic shot through Naomi's face

"Em's what's wrong?" clear panic in her voice

"I can't swim" I yelled up trying my best to sound as panicky as I could, I went into the water again and stayed under

"Emily?, Fuck EMILY" just as I came back up I seen Naomi dive in, so I went back under the water again swimming over to were I could see her legs.

"EMILY, JESUS WHERE ARE YOU" I swam around the back of Naomi, came back up to the surface and grabbed onto her shoulder dunking her in the water

"FUCK,JESUS,SHIT" were the words that came from Naomi's mouth as she resurfaced, I couldn't control my laughter any longer which Naomi noticed and turned herself around to face me

"Having fun?" I said to her after I could control my laughter, a smile broke out on her face

"You Bitch!" she grabbed on to my shoulders and dunked me under "You fucking scared the shit out me"

"I'm sorry, I was joking"

"You told me you couldn't swim" she yelled at me, it wasn't harsh more playful

"Yeah I did, but, then I remembered you told me to swim and I said id do anything, and after you jumped in I remembered I can swim, I quite a good swimmer actually"

We were pretty close now, still in the water

"Well ill never ask you to do anything again"

"Hey it got the ice cream of your face didn't it, shame though I was saving that for later" Naomi burst into laughter now and I couldn't help but join in

I was the first to stop laughing and couldn't help but watch with awe as she continued

"We better get out of here, we will catch out death" I said

"Yeah come on you" Just as I went to move I felt something on my shoulder turning back to see Naomi's hand, as soon as we were face to face I felt her lips on mine, it was slow, but passionate, it was nice. I completely forgot I was still in the water, her body pressed against mine taken my mind off to coldness, it was till she pulled away that I felt the coldness of the water hit me again.

"Fuck its cold" I said while starting to shiver

"Yeah come on we should head back"

Both climbing out of the water we began our journey back to my moped which was still in the car park of the restaurant, about 20 minutes later we reached to car park both deciding it would be better if we went into the car park the back way so we didn't have to walk by the front door of the restaurant, reaching my Vespa Naomi keeping look out in case anyone came out and spotted us. I opened up the seat of my bike and handed Naomi over her helmet, she smiled back at me while popping it on,

The drive back was silence Naomi's arms wrapped around my wet closed making me feel warmer. Pulling up outside Naomi's home I hopped off the bike and walked her to the door, when she opened the door she stood back and nodded at me to walk in, I raised an eyebrow at her

"There is no way I'm letting you go home in those went clothes, you will catch your death in them. Come on ill give you something to wear home" I nodded and walked in to the house, she was right, I was freezing, I followed Naomi upstairs to her bedroom, when we got inside Naomi walked over to her wardrobe and started looking through it, I walked over to the near by desk in the room and started to look at the photo's that were stuck to the wall, I spotted a picture of herself and Effy right away with two other boys I didn't know, they looked really happy, Naomi's hair was a lot shorter in the photo,

"That was taken on the last day of college" I heard Naomi say walking up behind me, I stayed looking at the photo's scanning my eyes across each one, "who's that" I said pointing up at one of an older woman, she had short blond hair, looked very like Naomi,

"That's my mum" she replied

"You look so alike I should of known"

"Ill take that as a complement" Naomi said playfully

"You should, she's very pretty" I turned to face Naomi who was standing right behind me, her eyes locked with mine and she smiled at me, she moved over to her bed and picked up a bundle of clothes and handed them too me.

"They might be a little big" I took the clothes off her

"That's fine, thanks"

"Bathroom is down the hall 2nd door on the left"

"Ill be right back then" I walked out of the room and made my way into the bathroom,

After changing into some tracksuit bottoms which I had to fold up a bit at the end to stop my self from tripping and a white t-shirt I walked back into the hall way and over to Naomi's room, when I opened the door she was sitting on the end of her bed waiting for me, she stood up when she seen me walking in a smile spread across her face again,

"Emily" sounded like she wanted to ask a question

"Yeah?" I was standing right in front of her now

"Do you know what time it is" I started to think, it couldn't of been that late I mean we didn't even have a meal

"Um, 10? 10.30?" she nodded at me "11?" she shook her head

"Its 1.45am" No way, I couldn't be, Naomi pointed up at the clock in her room, fuck she was right

"You didn't change it while I was in the bathroom did you?"

"What? No" we both let out a giggle

"I should head home" the smile disappeared off her face right away

"Yeah okay" we turned around and headed over to the bed room door, Naomi spoke up again stopping me in my track "Or.. No it doesn't matter" she went to walk again this time I stopped her

"No, what?"

"It's nothing" she tried to give me a smile but failed

"What were you going to say?"

"I was going to ask you to stay here, with me" my eyes widened when I heard this I mean it was our first date "No no just to sleep, nothing else, you can even sleep in the spare room I don't mind" I thought about it for a few moment, would it be that bad if I stayed?

"Okay, but on one condition" Naomi looked at me waiting for me to carry on "You cook me something to eat because I'm fucking starving" Naomi let out a laugh and nodded

"Ok, Deal"

"Well then, what you waiting for, Kitchen now"

**I'm not so sure about this chapter, but to be fair I was half asleep writing most of it, its pretty damn long too, but anyway please please leave a review and let me know what you think! Fitch Hugs too all! **


	7. The First Cut Is The Deepest

**Chapter 7, Hope you all are enjoying this, not so sure about this chapter**

**Naomi's Pov**

Last night was amazing, it really was, most fun I had in a long time, most alive I felt, Last night I cooked Emily a meal and we chatted for hours, had some wine, then went upstairs and sat on my bed and talked some more, I found out a lot about her life, her dad owns a gym, her mum has her own wedding planning service and she had a younger brother who she told me if I meet him to never wear a low cut top in front, apparently he's a bit of a perv , I guessing sometime during the early hours of the morning we both fell asleep, Emily is still fast asleep next to me, I cant help but smile when looking at her, her hair is all tossed in her face and every now and then her nose twitches I move down the end of the bed pulling the blanket up and place it over Emily, it does get pretty cold in her sometimes, I turned on my side and lay facing her, I don't know what it was, I couldn't take my eyes off her, after ..ok I don't know how long lets just say a few minutes she started to stir, her eyelids flickering. And there they are, those brown orbs looking at me once again,

"Morning" It comes out huskier then normal due to sleep

"Morning, you sleep well?" she nods a reply and I smile back at her "Good" it goes quite again before Emily speaks

"Can I ask you something?"

"If its what would you like for breakfast Naomi then go ahead" I giggled but there was no response from Emily she just kept looking at me "Sorry, go on"

"Where you looking at me?"

"Well I think its rude not to look at someone when your talking to them.." she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at me "..ok I may have been looking at you"

Emily smiled moving herself closer and pressed her lips to mine, the pulling back slightly and says

"Good" I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine, I feel Emily pushing her tongue against my lip waiting for permission which I have no problem giving, after a few moment she pulls back making a _mmmm_ noise and then saying one word

"Pancakes"

"excuse me? Pancakes?" she grinned back at me

"Yeah I'd love some, thanks" …what? …wait…no I didn't mean like that. ..she's good

"Okay okay! Pancakes it is" I said as I stood up out of the bed "but next time your making breakfast" she nodded in agreement

"Mind if I use your shower? You know while you make breakfast and all"

I stopped just as I reached the bed room door and turned back to face her, she was now standing up and stretching, I was lost again, but this time, I was caught out right away.

"See something you like" I looked back up to see Emily looking at me with a huge grin on her face

"Yeah" I whispered out then my brain caught up with what I just said "I mean yeah you can use the shower, not yeah I like what I… Not that I don't like I mean I do like what I see I….towels are in the press facing the bathroom"

Emily walked over to me stopping in front of me, she leaned forward and pressed a kissed on my cheek and leaned closer to my ear,

"Your so fucking sexy when you stumble over your words" this sent shivers through my whole body, this girl would be the death of me. As soon as I collected myself from the pile of mush that I had become on the floor I seen I was now standing alone in the room, I could hear the shower was already running, breakfast time it is so.

Making my way downstairs I could hear some noises coming from the kitchen followed by a loud bang that sounded like cups falling off the table, if someone broke my mug they are so dead, I ran faster down the stair and pushed the kitchen door open walking right in

"If that was my mug Ef I swear your gonna b-" My words got stuck in my throat at the sight that was in front of me

Effy, Katie on table, hands places, naked, oh god oh god "Fuck, Shit sorry, I, Sorry" I turned around a ran back out of the kitchen only to bump into something and end up in a heap on the hall way floor, something being someone, Emily, wearing nothing but a towel, I had her pinned to the floor, shit fuck! Eyes on her face Naomi, EYES UP!

"Is this how you do breakfast around here"

"I cant get into the kitchen right now"

"Why not?" she asked confused

"Well, there's broken cups on the floor and, yeah, there's People on the table" I said while standing up pulling her up with me

"People?" she was really lost now

"Yeah, um, hey lets go get you something to wear yeah?"

"Okay sure" She smiled up at me, I let out a sigh of relief "After I see what going on in the kitchen!" She said while quickly walking by me, I tired to stop her but she just grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her, great this is just-

"Katie what the hell are you doing?" she stood there mouth open at the scene in front of her

"I'm just having a cup a tea and a nice chat here with Effy, what does it fucking look like I'm doing!" Katie shot back

"Fuck sake you cant keep your pants on for 24 hours can you!" Emily shot back

I looked at the ground wishing I was anywhere then in the kitchen right now

"If you guys don't mind stepping out of the kitchen and letting us finish" Effy said moving away from Katie a bit

"Just because you haven't had an orgasm in 5 months that wasn't giving to you by your hand doesn't mean I should do the same Emily, now fuck off" the room went silence, I looked back up, Katie was looking smug, Emily looked shocked, the silence was overwhelming right now, I didn't know what was going on, I needed to say something, anything!

"I knew it!" I said bending down picking a piece of broken mug off the floor "It was my mug!" when I looked back up all eyes were on me, silence, Emily was first to go, laughter took over her, followed by Katie and Effy. Well at least I broke the silence

"Oh god Campbell you really know how to break the tension don't you" Effy said now holding her sides from laughing so much

"Well, no one was saying anything so" I looked back down at the piece of mug in my hand. "And you know I really did like this mug"

"Come on hun lets leave these two to it" Emily said taken my hand and walking out of the kitchen, just as we reached the door we heard Effy call us

"oh meant to tell you guys, were going to a bar later, they have some karaoke night on, should be fun if you guys want to tag along"

"Yeah okay sounds good, you up for it Emily?"

"Are you kidding I love Karaoke! I'm so in" she beamed a smile up at me

"okay cool 7pm yeah? Now if you don't mind" Effy said closing the kitchen door

Standing in the hall again with Emily, I felt so happy to be out of the kitchen, I could of gone my whole life without seeing that, I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in

"You okay?" Emily asked, Jesus she must be freezing, she still only has that towel around her

"Yeah I'm fine" I smiled at her

"Look what Katie said in there, I just wanted to, you did hear what she said right" ok I had no idea what she was on about, I kind of blanked the shouting out after I seen my mug on the floor, should I just agree and say yeah I heard, "You didn't hear her did you?"

"No I didn't, was it important? If so sorry I missed it, you can tell me if you wa-"

"No no! it wasn't important" letting out a breath herself now "You really didn't hear it?" I nodded

"It really was my favourite mug you know" she let out a laugh at this,

"Come on" she said taken my hand leading me upstairs "I need to borrow some of your clothes, then were going out"

"Where are we going?"

"My place"

"oh right, um. Why?"

"I need clothes for tonight don't I? so I was thinking we could go over there, ill make us some breakfast, pick up some clothes and come back here and change, we could you know, all go out together"

"Sounds like a plan" I said as we reached my bed room door

"Good" Emily leaned up and pressed a quick kiss on my lips "Now clothes"

**Sorry this Chapter took so long to update! Been a bit busy, but I promise the next chapter wont be as long, and to anyone who is reading my other story I should have a chapter for that up in a day or two! Thank you guys so much for reading my storys, it means a lot to me! Fitch Hugs To all!**


	8. Rings and Fences

**Chapter 8! Hope you all are enjoying this story!**

**Emily's Pov **

We left Naomi's house 20 minutes ago and reached my apartment in no time, driving into the car park I pulled up in my usual spot, I didn't have a car so I didn't need a car space, the foot path would do for me just fine, hopping off the moped I took Naomi's hand and walked up the 2 floors to my apartment, the lift was broken again, I swear the amount of times I have gotten stuck in that lift I felt I should start paying rent!, reaching my door I took my keys out and slipped the door open with ease shooting Naomi a grin over my shoulder, when I got inside I headed straight for the kitchen, my stomach was rumbling away, its nothing new really, I'm always hungry. After opening the fridge and taken out food to prepare I noticed something, Naomi wasn't there, walking back over to the kitchen door I stuck my head around the corner, and there was standing in the hallway looking at photos that were hanging on the wall.

"Sun wont shine forever" Naomi's head snapped around to look at me, I just looked back raising an eyebrow at her, a playful grin across my face

"Sorry I was just looking at theses" she said pointing back up at the photos

"Ah, see something you like eh?" she let a giggle and turned back and started looking at the photos again

"Who's that" pointing up at a picture as she spoke

I walked over to her to see which photo she was looking at, grin spread across my face as I did so, a grin that didn't last long when I seen which photo she was pointing at, My Mum, I didn't put that picture up there Katie did, mum wasn't really happy when I came out to her, but when Katie did she was over the moon, I think her exact words were "Once your happy dear that's all that matters" Followed by "I'm so proud of you my Katiekins" I guess me coming out two years before Katie did only got me a "Your to young to know what you are" maybe it would of helped if I liked boys too like Katie did, but no I was gay, oh crap I'm in deep thought again aint I? better answer Naomi

"That's my mum" my voice was stern, it had no sign of emotion in it, Naomi didn't seem to notices

"She seems nice" She shot a smile over at me, my expression however didn't change as a spoke

"Pictures can be deceiving, Coffee? I asked as I turned around and walked back into the kitchen, I'm guessing she noticed that time as I could hear her follow me into the kitchen, I felt her grip my arm and turn me around to face her.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you"

"You didn't" She didn't move, crap she wasn't buying it, my voice seems to let me down sometimes, She could see right through me "I don't really get on with my mum, never really did"

"I'm sorry" her eyes looked as if they were pleading me to smile, didn't know eyes could do that

"Its fine I-"

I was cut of with soft lips being pressed to mine, our lips started to move slowly together for a short time, the conversation that we were having had been forgotten which I wasn't going to complain about, after a shorter time then I would of like Naomi started to slowly pull away, but as she did so I couldn't stop myself from grinning.

"That's better" Naomi said taken a step back to look at me "Your much sexier when your smiling, not that I don't like the whole pout thing you got going on"

"I have a lot my expression that I'm sure you will love" I replied giving Naomi a wink "so what do you want to eat. We got eggs" I walked back over to were I left the food out

"Sounds good" she replied walking up behind looking over my shoulder

"What way do you like them?" I asked looking over my shoulder at Naomi

"Hmmmm" she said now resting her head on my shoulder while pretending to be in deep thought about the eggs, her eyes looking up as if she was thinking hard about it

"I'd say fussy" I said to her while laughing

"I'm not fussy, I went out with you didn't I" I would have been hurt by that if it wasn't said in such a playful tone

"Oh I see how it is, your comparing me to an egg now" Turning my head away from her and pretending to look upset

"Well come on, eggs are edible, and I'm hungry which would you choose?" she said back to me while throwing her head back in laughter

"I'm edible" I said back making sure to keep my voice low

"Sorry what was that?" Naomi asked looking at me with a serious look on her face, I just grinned back at her

"scrambled it is" I replied a few moments later after I thought the staring match was over.

"I heard what you said Miss Fitch" she stood back crossing her arms over her chest and smile tugging on her lips

"Did you now? Well if you behave yourself and tell me what kind of eggs you want you may just get a taste later"

"Scrambled is fine thanks" she said walking over and taken a seat at the table

A while later food and all aside I was stuffed, I really think its time I go and get ready, Naomi looks like she is lot in her own thought, I cant help but look at her looking and nothing in particular, unless there's something on the floor that's really fascinating that I have been missing all the time I have lived her.

"Ugh I'm so full, I ate to much" I said trying to break the silence, she didn't looked up just grinned

"You can say that again, I don't know where you put all that food Em's, you could eat for England"

"Hey I have a good appetite is all"

"Yeah for an elephant"

"Oi" I said while playfully slapping Naomi's arm

"Well I'm going to go get clothes then we can head back to yours then yeah?"

"Sounds good, Mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Second door on the left" Naomi gave me a smile and walked passed

I went down the hall and into my room to get some clothes for tonight, I really didn't know what to wear, I mean is this a date? There is 4 of us, one of the four being my sister, I don't think it's a date, I opened the press and took out a black pair of jeans and a tank top and putting them in to a bag, picking up a jumper as I walked from the room. Walking back into the kitchen leaving the bag down and waiting for Naomi.

A few moments later she appeared.

"Ready to hit the road?" she asked while leaning against the kitchen door

"Sounds painful" she looked at me confused "hitting the road" She raised her eye brows at me "never mind I have a weird sense of humour" a grin spread across her face

"Yeah you do. But its ok I think its cute" I felt myself blush "So you a good singer then?"

I walked over picking up my bag and walked over to Naomi giving her a quick peck on the lips

"wait and see"

"I plan to" she said following me out of the kitchen and to the front door as we head back to Naomi's to get ready for tonight. This should be eventful.

**This chapter I decided to split into two half's since I was taken forever to update. I can only apologies. Ill try update again ASAP. I put a progress bar on my profile now to show how much of each of my story's are coming along if you think any of them haven't moved in a while feel free to give me a smack in the head and tell me to hurry along . Cheers **


End file.
